The Ocean Palace Burger Paradise
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: With his fellow crabs Hickut the Huckit Crab and Creb The Crabber helping out, the feisty pirate crab Clawgrip serves one purpose... to appreciate the great open, salty sea and sell the citizens and visitors of Seaside Hill delicious, salty hamburgers!
1. Chapter 1

******The Ocean Palace Burger Paradise  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is basically the Krusty Krab, only with all different kinds of crabs and no employed sponges or squids. Of course, a certain green colored one eyed invertebrate may still make a suspicious appearance... heh heh heh.

* * *

Seaside Hill seems to get more popular every passing year, but this time, it's the secondary zone, the Ocean Palace Zone, also simply known as just the Ocean Palace, that gets a new food stand as opposed to the primary zone, the aptly named Seaside Hill Zone itself.

Clawgrip sighed as he pinched his pincers, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yarr... the fresh, salty air of the sea tickles me so. 'Tis be a perfect place to be selling fine patties!" He commented in a hearty, piratey tone as he turned to his fellow two workers, a female red colored Huckit Crab named Hickut and a male red colored Crabber simply called Creb. "All right, you two, are the burgers all ready and prepped up?"

"They're right off the gril and piping hot to go, Mr. Clawgrip!" Hickut exclaimed in a high pitch feminine voice, piercing her lone left claw.

Creb simply moved his large right pincer as he kept himself mainly hidden. "Do you really think that selling burgers is a good work ethnic for us?"

"Why of course, mah boi!" Clawgrip insisted as he grabbed one of the hot hamburgers and munched on it, clearing his throat as he spoke, "I tell you, there's something about crabs selling burgers that just sets an excellent tone!"

Hickut and Creb looked at each other as they shrugged, with Clawgrip getting the place set up, an indoor area set inside the entrance to the first red and white temple of the Ocean Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Clawgrip, Hickut the Huckit Crab, and Creb The Crabber all were in the processes of making burgers, with Toadette being the first customer there as she was allowed the first burger.

"How is it, kiddo?" Clawgrip asked as he pierced his pincers, holding the spatula in his right pincer. "Does the burger go along with the saltiness of the great big sea?"

Toadette licked her lips together in delight as she joyfully giggled. "It's really yummy! The salt greatly enhances the entire burger, the meat tastes just right, and the lettuce, cheese, and tomato compliment it well, as do the buns, which are nice and sweet!"

"See? I told you people would like to have their buns sweetened." Hickut stated as she got odd glances from everyone.

"You mean the wheat, right? Not people's butts, I hope." Creb remarked in a low pitched voice as he opened the cash register, putting the three green dollar bills Toadette paid.

"Of course I meant the patty buns!" Hickut exclaimed in response as she shook her head, feeling insulted. "I swear, I wonder why Clawgrip thought it was good to bring you along..."

Creb pointed at Hickut with his large pincer. "Well, it's not like he considered you any special, either! He just needed two crabs to help out!"

"Lassies, settle down, yarr!" Clawgrip stated as he patted both Hickut and Creb on the backs with both of his pincers. "'Tis not be my fault that you two are technically OC. You're both just random enemies used from video games that the author slapped a name onto in an attempt to inject some character and personality so that you would stand out from the other crabs."

Toadette tilted her head as she was genuinely confused, still munching on her burger. "Character? Personality? In a fanfic?" She shook her head as she continued eating her burger, sitting at one of the four wooden benches that Clawgrip has made for people who were willing to sit outside, with more wooden benches being on the sandy beach leading to the burger shack.


	3. Chapter 3

Hickut and Creb were both getting the condiments out of the wooden barrels as Clawgrip was grilling several burgers, flipping them over with his trusty, rusty spatula in his right pincer as he watched them sizzle.

"Arr, me hearties! Bring me the wondrous sea salt!" Clawgrip stated to his two crab employees.

Creb sighed as he grabbed a nearby sea salt shaker, chucking it to Clawgrip, who grabbed it with his left pincer.

"Yar, you're so good to me, Creb!" Clawgrip laughed as he winked.

Creb sighed as Hickut was disgusted by Creb's attitude, scuttling over to him.

"Come on! Show some appreciation, why don't you!" Hickut exclaimed as she shook her lone pincer, trying to get the message to Creb.

Creb let out a loud, exhausted sigh as he turned to Hickut. "Well, you would be out of it too if there wasn't anything to look forward to in recent times because you're stuck helping to make hamburgers."

"Hey now, these be the finest tasting burgers all over Seaside Hill," Clawgrip stated as he corrected himself, "Me mistake, the _only_ burgers in Seaside Hill! So hold your tongue, Creb!"

Creb sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hickut and Creb watched as the Rhedosaurus was chomping on the hamburgers they were making, pretty shocked that the Beast From 20,000 Fathoms would willingly eat the sandwiches.

"Wow, this giant dinosaur really likes our burgers!" Hickut exclaimed as she clamped her lone claw in joy. "I'm impressed and happy!"

Creb sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't be too happy. I heard that monsters literally eat just about anything so long as it provides them energy."

"That may be true, but the Rhedosaurus loves salty foods," Silver The Hedgehog commented as he was placing various sesame seeds on the many buns, turning over to Clawgrip. "After all, he is a sea creature. Or rather, a creature that loves the sea." He corrected, moving his hands.

Clawgrip heartily laughed as he was flipping burgers, turning around to face Silver. "Aye, me lad, your reptilian buddy has good taste, I say!" He then turned around, seeing all the various tourists chucking money at the paying barrels before them. "And these customers get a great show from watching the Rhedosaurus munch on the same, tasty salty sea burgers that they are eating at the same time! Arr _arr **arr!**_"


	5. Chapter 5

Hickut and Creb were working on handling the vegetables and buns while Clawgrip was flipping the patties.

"So did you hear about that purple creep closing his taco stand?" Hickut asked Creb as she salted the lettuce.

Creb rolled his eyes. "Who, Dick Dastardly?"

Huckit nodded her head as she turned around. "Yeah, that tall lanky guy Waluigi."

Creb smirked as he moved onto the cheese, peppering it with salts. "I don't know, he's not as creepy as you."

Hickut growled as she slapped Creb, with Creb picking up Hickut and placing her in between two buns as Clawgrip separated the two arguing crabs.

"Arr, stop this fighting post haste!" Clawgrip exclaimed as he was angered, shaking his head. "Or I'll have ye walking the plank!"

Hickut and Creb sighed as they nodded their heads, selling the burgers to the waiting Biddybuds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, am I in the mood for burgers!" Toadette exclaimed as she happily munched into the salty hamburger.

Clawgrip laughed as he scuttled over to Toadette, boasting a hearty laugh. "Arr arr arr! I hope that the burger is to your taste, yes?"

"Oh, it is!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out a loud burp, giggling as she was joined by Clawgrip's hearty laughing.

"Great to hear! I put pride in these burgers being salty!" Clawgrip stated as he clenched his pincers. "Yarr, I be feeling the need to get more saltier meself! Yarr har har!"

Hickut and Creb watched Clawgrip having conversations with the various customers as they looked at each other and sighed, making the burgers as good as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Hickut and Creb, with Huckit having an artificial burger on top of her red shell, with the fake burger having green lettuce and yellow cheese, typical of a burger appearance.

"You know, we should have more stuff in these burgers beside salt," Hickut commented as she placed one burger into her shell.

Creb sighed as he shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "Ehh, I dunno. I mean, it's not like we're going to lose any customers."

"Arr, you two be implying that salt isn't needed?" Clawgrip growled as he picked up a barrel with his two pincers, standing before the two smaller crabs. "Don't make me roll you with this barrel!"

Hickut rubbed the back of her shell with her only pincer. "I was just suggesting to add something other than salt."

"Yeah, come on. Lay off." Creb commented.

Clawgrip growled as he then grabbed a nearby set of grayish rocks and chucked them at Hickut and Creb, much to their dismay. "Lay off, eh!? I'm going to clobber you like those mischievous heroes back in Subcon! _Yarr!_"


End file.
